Veronica's Experience: Bride Of Chucky
by mysterious888
Summary: Set during Bride Of Chucky. I suck at summaries. (rated T for the swearing and violence)


**Chapter 1: Coming Home **

I got off the bus outside of the trailer park, where I'd lived for the past 10 years. I wore my black trencher coat, with the hood up and a striped t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans and my cherry red Doc Marten Boots. I walked across the marshy grass towards my mother's trailer. I noticed the door was unlocked, weirdly. Mom never left the door unlocked. I thought nothing of it and held the letter regarding my suspension in my left pocket. I'd been suspended from school writing "inappropriate" things on my tests, school work and homework. Cursing wasn't inappropriate in any way.

I walked into the trailer, closing the door. I called out "Mom?". No reply. She must have gone out.

I smiled, it was a rare moment when I was allowed to have the trailer to myself. I kicked my boots off and took the note out of my pocket, putting it on the kitchen counter. I hung my coat up, revealing my long, curled black hair, I'd gotten that my from my mother. You see, my mother wasn't a natural blonde, and I revealed that little secret perfectly. I spun around to see two dolls on the side, one was the spitting image of my mother; everything I wasn't.

I walked over to the dolls, chuckling.

"Wow, Mom's really obsessed with these things. Making them look like her".

I looked at the other doll, it was a stitched up Good Guy. I went on my knees to have a better look at him, lots of scars.

I sighed "What's this guy been through? Feeling sorry for all those scars".

I sat on the floor reading my suspension note, proceeding to put it in my coat pocket, which I then put back on, along with my shoes. Because I saw my neighbor, Jesse, walking towards the trailer. He was surprised to see me, and he chuckled

"Hey kiddo. Why couldn't your Mom mail these things?".

I shrugged "No idea, Jesse".

He took the note and the money from the dolls' hands. He tucked the cash in his pocket, and read aloud

"Please take the dolls to Forest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Please take Veronica with you. She's too young to legally be left alone".

I gasped "My Dad's buried in that cemetery. I went there when I was a year old, for his funeral".

Jesse gasped and said "Carry one of the dolls". I picked up the stitched up Good Guy and Jesse picked up the blonde doll.

**Chapter 2: Meeting Jade and Warren Kincaid**

Jesse had stopped outside a mansion. I asked him "Why are we here?".

He chuckled "I'm getting my girlfriend, Jade. Be back soon". I nodded and I sat there. I'd looked around for a while before seeing a guy illegally break into the van, placing some weed in the backseat. I gasped "Who are you?!".

He chuckled "I'm the chief of police. Now shut it kid or I'll have you arrested".

I scoffed "What for?"

He said "Anything. Are you?"

I chuckled "I'm not Jesse's sister or daughter. He's delivering some dolls to Jersey, in order of my Mother, and I have to go, because I'm too fucking young". I just fell asleep and when I woke up, Jesse and Jade were back. Jesse chuckled, waking me up. "Oh hey, Jesse. Hi Jade".

Jade asked "Are you Jesse's sister?".

I burst out laughing "No I'm not. I'm his neighbor, Tiffany's, daughter?".

Jade sighed "Your the daughter of that busty blonde? No offense, but she comes off as somebody who'd kill..".

I chuckled "I know right. She did yell at me a lot, blaming me for my Dad's death and other shit..."

Jade sighed and we continued on our way. Me noticing the weed, I shoved it in the Good Guy's overalls.

Jade said "Jesse, stop at the store. We'll need food for the journey". Jesse sighed and pulled into the parking lot of a store and stopped, when flashing police lights were behind us.

**Chapter 3: The Explosion**

This cop smiled at Jesse and chuckled "Get out of the van, all 3 of you". We all got out of the van, and the cop began searching. Seconds later, he came out with a bag of weed. He threw it at Jesse and Jesse yelled

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! THAT'S NOT EVEN MINE!".

I chimed in "Yeah, it's not Jesse's!".

The cop chuckled "Now, don't fucking move!".

Jade yelled "I WILL VAPORISE YOU!", Jesse and I had to hold her back from the cop.

Jesse yelled as he kicked on of his headlights "SHIT!".

"Shit.." he groaned.

I sighed "When's Jade coming back with the food?". Then we heard the explosion, car parts flew everywhere. And everyone was screaming and running around, making Jade drop two bags of food. And the 3 of us got in the van, driving away from the mess.

Jesse yelled "I DIDN'T DO THAT!".

Jade groaned "Well I didn't either!".

I sighed "I didn't do it!".  
Their phone started ringing and Jesse answered it. And our mouths hung open, when their friend, David "Jade, your uncle's missing...".

**Chapter 4: Niagara Falls**

After driving for a few more hours, we settled down at a wedding chapel. Like the ones in Vegas? You'll know what I mean. Anyway Jesse, Jade and I went into the chapel. Jade and Jesse got married and I smiled looking at the two from the rows of chairs on they have in a church. After they got married, Jesse, Jade and I got the dolls and some clothes from the van and went into their room. They watched T.V. To be more specific, the news. Soon, an weirdly dressed woman walked into the room. I covered my eyes, as she said

"Russ!". A man in his underwear walked out of the bathroom, I looked away.

"I thought we were getting a suite!" the woman said.

After an awkward conversation, the woman walked over to me, asking "Are you their daughter?".

I sighed "No! God, no! They're my babysitters".

She sighed and looked over at the dolls, and picked up the one that was blonde

and said "She's beautiful!".

And put her down and looked at the Good Guy and said "He has a face only a mother could love".

The doll looked at her and said "Hi I'm Chucky, and I wouldn't open your mouth if I were you!".

She dropped the doll onto this soft ledge, and the guy said

"Chucky! I remember those, they were programmed to say all kinds of shit".

Eventually they left, leaving Jesse, Jade and I to have some well earned sleep. Then I heard laughing, screaming and sex noises. I panicked, as I heard people coming in. I pretended to be asleep on the bed. The next morning we rushed out of the motel, as I held the Good Guy and Jade held the blonde one, we'd rushed out because of the couple next door had been founded dead by the maid earlier this morning.

Jesse said "I can't do this anymore!".

Jade groaned "Why not?".

Jesse sighed "Your a murderer!". We all screamed when we saw their friend, David knocking on the window asking "Can I come in?".

**Chapter 5: The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time**

We'd driven closer to Hackensack. David and I sat in the back of Jesse's van. As David made up theories for the current situation "1, One of you is a hostage, including the kid. 2, your both crazy. 3, Your both delusional".

I sighed "That seems reasonable".

David cried out "Poo! Something really smells".

Jade chuckled "I told you not leave your dirty socks lying about".

I held my nose "No, Jade. These aren't no dirty socks".

David and I looked down at something. Blood! Leaking from the seat. David and I moved the dolls as we opened the seat up. It was Warren corpse, he looked like Pin Head with those nails in his face.

I gasped as David and I shuffled back from the smell of Warren's corpse.

Jesse said "Your such a good friend, David".

Jade said "We don't know what we'd do without you...".

David shuffled backwards "W-Without me?".

He held the gun up, and yelled "PULL OVER! PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!".

Jesse pulled over and Jesse and Jade yelled "David put the gun down!".

David asked "So you can kill me? Like with Warren!". He pointed to Warren's corpse, Jesse and Jade started begging that they didn't do it.

Then the dolls were holding guns up and the Good Guy said, in a less friendly, deeper voice

"NOBODY MOVE!". We all stared at the dolls, as our eyes widened. Jesse started driving away, but David jumped out of the van, and got hit by a truck. I screamed as it happened.

The Good Guy said "You! Close the doors". I shuffled towards the doors and tried shutting them, but I fell out, holding onto the doors, screaming.

Jesse yelled "VERONICA!". Jade jumped into the backseat and pulled me in, shutting the doors.

I was crying, I was so scared.

Chucky said "Every cop is looking for this piece of shit for 500 miles. We need something less conspicuous".

Jesse turned the radio up to the reporter saying

"The Jesse and Jade is getting weirder. Finger prints on a lighter at a recent crime scene, belonging to deceased serial killer, Charles Lee Ray, gunned down in 1988. Police have confirmed that Ray's Corpse will be vacated from New Jersey cemetery later tonight".

The dolls gasped and the blonde one said "Chucky! The Heart Of Damballa!". Jesse and I gasped at when the female doll spoke.

I went berserk "Mom?! What in the actual fuck happened to you?!".

The blonde doll looked at me in hate "YOU LITTLE SHIT!".

She tried attacking me, but I kicked her off me, I screamed "GET OFF ME!".

I had a scar on my face from when she attacked me.

**Chapter 6: Grand Theft Auto**

A while later, Chucky and Mom had stolen an R.V from an old couple and Jesse sat in the front with Chucky. Whilst Jade and I were in the back with Tiffany. Jade and I were both tied up, I was gagged. I almost cried, but I didn't.

Chucky asked "Hey Tiff. What happened to our daughter?".

Mom gasped "She died". I started screaming and kicking. But my screams were muffled by the gag, Chucky jumped off his seat, removing my gag "Got something to say?".

I growled "Actually I have 2 things to say! One, your daughter isn't dead! 2, UP YOUR'S MOM!".

I glared at her as she did Jade's makeup. It felt like a relief to channel my anger towards my Mother.

Chucky asked "How old are you kid?". Mom looked at me

"Don't answer him..." she said.

He yelled "HOW OLD ARE YOU KID?!".

I yelled "11! NOW WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!". Chucky turned to face my Mom,

"She's 11?". He looked like he was about to cry, "Is this my daughter?".

I stuttered "M-My Dad was a police officer. He died..".

Chucky turned to face Mom "You lied to her?! FOR 10 YEARS, YOU LIED?".

Mom began crying "I COULDN'T TELL HER THE TRUTH. SHE'D HATE ME!".

I said, very annoyed "Tell the truth, Mom. Who is my father?".

She took a deep breath "Charles Lee Ray..". Everybody went silent.

I sighed "We'll discuss this later-". My suspension note fell out of my pocket, my Mom picked up,

and asked "Why were you suspended from school?!".

I sighed "I wrote curse words on my homework, tests and school work".

Chucky burst out laughing "Oh my god. You are my daughter".

I smiled "Your Charles Lee Ray? Wow, the rumors were true...".

**Chapter 7: Domestic Violence**

Mom sat doing Jade's make up, as Jade tried to avoid her hand.

She sighed "Hold still again, Honey. Or I'll poke you in the eye again". The oven timer beeped and she went to grab an apron, she got some cookies out the oven. She was actually being nice to me.

"Cookie, Sweetface?". I wasn't hungry to be honest, the last thing I ate was stale cereal at the motel.

"No thanks, Mom" I sighed. She ignored me and went to my Dad who'd eaten some Swedish meatballs, placed some cookies on his place

"Nobody makes Swedish Meatballs like you do, Babe. Peachy" Dad said.

"Thanks, Honeybun. I hope you've got room for desert!" she kissed his forehead.

Dad faced Jesse "You know, if I had known marriage was this great, I would've never have waited this long!".

Jesse looked at the piles of dishes through the rear view mirror and commented  
"She's not much of a housekeeper is she?".

Dad turned his head to face Mom "Tiff! Those, uh, dishes aren't going to wash themselves you know?". Mom looked at Jade, and she said

"You were kind enough to cook for him. The least he could do I wash a dish!".

Mom picked up a dish and threw it, shattering the plate against the windscreen. Dad looked at her  
"What?". She growled and picked up another plate, aiming it at Dad.

He yelled "What would Martha Stuart say?".

She yelled "FUCK MARTHA STUART! MARTHA STUART CAN KISS MY SHINY, PLASTIC BUTT! HERE I AM SLAVING AWAY, MAKING COOKIES, MAKING SWEDISH MEATBALLS AND FOR WHAT?! FOR A MAN WHO DOESN'T APPRECIATE ME! FOR A MAN WHO CAN'T WASH ONE FUCKING DISH! FOR A MAN WHO DOESN'T COUNT AS A MAN IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!".

Mom looked at Jade and I "Take it from me, Honey. Plastic is no substitute for a nice hunk of wood!".

Dad was clearly angry and offensive "Any hunk of plastic, probably BATTERY OPERATED it would take to get a reaction out of you in bed! And by the way, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO BAKE?!". He threw a cookie at her and she growled

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!".

Dad growled "You started it!". The two argued until Jade spun around in her chair, kicking Mom into the oven. Dad yelled "NO!", firing a few missed shots at Jade.

Jesse kicked Dad out of the window, Dad fired a few shots at Jesse. Because Jesse wasn't looking at where he was going, the R.V crashed and toppled over, resulting in injuries.

**Chapter 8: Aftermath Of The Crash**

I'd woken up shortly after the crash. I groaned in pain as I realized my arm was broken. I groaned as blood dripped from my nose. Jade woke up, and called out

"Jesse? Veronica?".

I groaned "My arm hurts. I think it's broken-". My words were cut off from my throat when I heard the scratching on nails, my Mom jumped out of the oven and started attacking Jade. I screamed

"Jade!". Dad popped up with a gun

"Hey sexy lady. Hey kid". Jade threw Tiffany out the window. Jade helped me out of the window.

Dad chuckled "You two will walk me over to my grave!".

I groaned "And what if we don't?". He fired his gun into the air and sighed

"I think I made my point".

He laughed into the air and said "Jade you will carry me! Kiddo, just run". I nodded as Dad held a gun to Jade's chest, Jesse yelled

"JADE!". Jade stopped running and Dad grunted "Keep moving, toots". Jade carried on running. The grave digger was shot by Dad, and I screamed as he tied me up, as Jade climbed down the pit, Dad yelled "OPEN THE COFFIN". Jade yelled

"I'M TRYING YOU FUCKING MIDGET!". Dad shot at her, and she screamed. Quickly, Jade opened the coffin, revealing my Dad's body, covered in rats. He yelled "PASS THE AMULET!". Jade ripped the amulet off his neck, breaking it. He yelled "BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NECK!".

She screamed, throwing the amulet at Dad's hand.

Jade climbed up from the pit and Jesse arrived with a gun against Mom's head.

He yelled "LET JADE AND VERONICA GO!".

Dad chuckled "Jade can go, Veronica not so much!".

I yelled "Go! Live your life with Jade, I've got unfinished business with my father".

Jesse dropped Mom on the floor as Jade ran over, Mom looked at her

"Your a lucky girl...". She walked over to Dad and said

"Catch me, Chucky". He let her fall and as she coughed, he said "Eugh!".

I sighed as Dad tied Jesse and Jade up next to me. Dad began chanting, and lightning filled the skies, Mom hugged Dad's leg

"I love you, Chucky" she said.

He stopped chanting "I know".

She said "We belong together". Then their lips met and Mom stabbed Dad, as he cried out in pain, he fell into a nearby ditch.

He groaned "Why?".

Mom sighed "Oh, Chucky. Don't you see? We belong dead! Goodbye, darling. I'll see you in hell".

Dad's eyes closed, Jesse and Jade untied themselves, and me as my parents began fighting to the death. Persistently, Mom died. I screamed and cried

"NO! MOM!".

Her dying words were "My mother always told me, love would set me free".

He growled "Get off my knife!". She fell to floor and my Dad looked at me

"Let's go, kid". I growled at him "No!".

He looked at me confused "What?". I picked up a shovel and said "Let's go".

He charged at me, but I wacked him into his grave, with Jesse pulling the ladder up, so he couldn't get out.

I held a gun inches away from my face, aimed at him. Detective Preston showed up, and held a gun up and yelled

"Let me see your hands!". He walked up to me and yelled

"Drop the gun!". I dropped and he saw my Dad running around in his grave, repeatedly yelling

"LET ME OUT!". He looked scared

"Oh my god!". I snatched the gun out of his hands and yelled

"DON'T MOVE!".

He looked at me and growled "GO AHEAD AND SHOOT! I'LL BE BACK, I ALWAYS COME BACK!". I cocked the gun and I yelled

"ARE YOU PROUD OF ME NOW, DADDY? ARE YOU?!".

He chuckled "Atta girl!". He sighed "But dying's such a bitch..".

I shot him 4 times in the heart and his doll body fell limp onto his corpse.

**Chapter 9: After I Shot My Dad**

Detective Preston sighed "Nobody's going to believe what happened".

I chuckled "Ask Andy Barclay. They'll rule you insane or not".

Jade and Jesse walked off into the fields and the detective sighed

"Sorry kid. I'm being forced to take you to a foster home".

I sighed "I know, since I'm an orphan now. But can I just get the bodies of my parents?".

He grunted "Whatever kid. Just do it". I climbed down into the grave and picked my Dad's doll body up and sighed as I heard Detective Preston screaming and the growling of a baby, and Mom's screaming. I'd just became a big sister. I quickly climbed out of the pit to see this freaky doll baby attacking Detective Preston. He was long dead, I took my coat off and wiped the blood off my new baby sibling. I wrapped him in my coat. I carried the bodies of my parents and my newborn sibling away into the distance of the fields. I sighed and said "I'll name you Glen or Glenda. Depending on what gender you are". I check my sibling's genitals No genitals whatsoever. I sighed

"Your Glen or Glenda. You have no genitals". Glen(da) cooed, as a long-haired British man looked at me

"What're ya doing out 'ere?" he asked.

I sighed "Going to the nearest foster home, with my dolls".

He looked at Glen(da), and sighed "How much money do you want for it?".

I sighed "I won't give it away for money!".

I groaned "Twenty thousand dollars for it".

I sighed "No!". He proceeded to snatch Glen(da) off me and ran away. I'd just lost my sibling, the tears fell from my eyes as I whispered "I am so sorry, Glen(da)..".

**Chapter 10: The Selling Of My Parents**

Six whole years after the incident, a director came to my foster home and asked

"I'm making a movie about those dolls, and I'll give you $2,000 for them".

I thought "Make it $4,000 and I'll do it". He gave me $4,000 and gave him the dolls.

Oh did I know what events would occur...


End file.
